


Monsters and Heroes

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the final battle for the University the Dean stands defeated at the hands of her most beloved daughter. In the tales of the past the distinction between Heroes and Monsters is simple, one evil and one good. Yet, in the modern day, that distinction is not always so clear, and perhaps, in the crater at the end Heroes and Monsters won't be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Heroes

You stand at the edge of the canyon.

 

Darkness overwhelms your eyes. It fogs your vision, creeping inwards until nothing exists but the points of glistening gloom ahead. Your heart lurches in your chest, shudders against your sternum, and every nerve in your body beg you to step backwards, away from the edge.

 

"She leapt." You murmur. You lick your lips, taste the shadows on your tongue, and swallow the bile back down your throat. "She was scared, but she leapt."

 

There's a hand on your shoulder. Indistinguishable. Indistinct. Comforting.

 

"If she leapt." You continue, rolling the words off the end of your tongue, speaking them into the gloom. "Then she's down there. Somewhere."

 

"Maybe," A voice speaks from behind you. Masculine. Deep. Not the voice you wished to hear. Somewhere in the deepest reaches of your brain you wonder when you began to desire the sound of _her_ voice. "But she's not come back up."

 

"No, she hasn't." You speak, and the words clog up your throat. "She might... She might be gone Kirsch, but she's down there."

 

"Yes." Kirsch answers with a brief nod of his head. "I've got the gear."

 

Your eyes follow the movement of his hand to the lengths of rope spiralled together on the ground and the harnesses hanging off the man's forearm. "I'll go down. Anchor me."

 

"That was the idea." He replies, his voice is soft, kind.

 

In the same dark recesses of your mind that are occupied with the thought of _her_ voice, you wonder when he became something less than an enemy.

 

The harness slips up the length of your legs easily and cinches around your thighs and hips. You loop the carabineer through the loops on your harness and attach the ropes sliding a length around your forearm before passing the other end to Kirsch. "I'll take the second harness for her," You say as you clip the harness onto your hip, "Are we ready?"

 

"As ready as we're ever going to be." He answers with a slight nod of his head.

 

You stand on the edge of the canyon, your toes tipping over the side, and crack four caving glow-sticks to throw over the edge before slipping a fifth inside the back loop of your harness. "Right, going down, feed me the rope slowly."

 

"You've got it D-Bear." Kirsch answers, his lips twisted into a boyish grin that makes your stomach gurgle with a familiar tinge of sadness.

 

You walk backwards over the edge, trusting Kirsch and the harness to support your weight as you disappear into the cloying darkness. You heart thunders against your sternum fiercely, pushing your count of the seconds quicker and quicker until the numbers raced passed uncertainly. Your feet crept down the face of the rock.

 

When asked about it later you couldn't begin to give a number to the time it took you to reach the bottom of the pit. The ground felt uneven and coarse underneath the soles of your boots, you give the line of rope overhead three sharp tugs, informing Kirsch that you've reached the bottom before disengaging the carabineer to step away from the wall.

 

The darkness of the pit invades your senses quickly, your eyes unable to pick out more than the gloomiest glow of the light from the glow-sticks on the ground.

 

You cannot begin to explain how long it took to find _her_ body. You ignore the others - The Dean, and The Dean's warriors, each of them strewn across the floor in disgustingly inhuman manners. Their limbs splayed across the floor, crunched into their bodies, or separated from their torsos. When you finally see _her_ , your heart threatens to still in your chest.

 

She's lying haphazardly on the ground. Her right arm stretched out unnaturally at her side, her elbow bent backwards against the normal direction of movement, but her body remained intact.

 

The swords sits lightly in the palm of her hand.

 

Your legs cover the distance quickly and you crash to the ground beside her body. You grip her shoulders and turn her sideways to see her face.

 

She's pale.

 

Paler than normal.

 

Paler than death.

 

She's cold.

 

A sob rises out of your throat. A whimper. A scream.

 

You didn't want to believe.

 

_Heroes_ aren’t meant to _die_.

 

Perhaps that's where your mind catches, because _she's_ not a _hero_. She never wanted to be a hero.

 

_Monsters_ are meant to be _slayed_.

 

Destroyed. Killed. Consumed.

 

You cradle her body against your chest and scream your pain into the darkness.

 

She wasn't a Monster by choice, but by design. Yet, to you, it appears that the world didn't care about that distinction and it still made sure that _she_ _died_ with the other _Monsters_.

 

Kirsch pulls the pair of you out of the darkness. His eyes remain downcast. You cradle her body in your arms and refuse to wipe the tears away from your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Carmilla and Danny is a bit of an non-entity. Yet, when I watched the finale of the first season I found it interesting that Danny carried Carmilla's body out of the pit. This was an expansion on that idea. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
